In Loving Memory
by Yasmia
Summary: ..::Songfic.In Loving Memory.Alter Bridge. Akina and Niko were the best of friends until one day when Niko was taken away. How is Akina coping without Niko?::.. ..:: Theme Song 'In loving Memory' by Alter Bridge::..


**In Loving Memory**

Akina sat on top of the tallest Mushroom in wonderland, as she had done each morning since she had fled from Neverland and its despicable pirates and her evil father, Captain Hook, her body length blonde hair blowing in the early morning breeze, a tear fell from her eye as she realised that this was the same place she had been sitting when she had met Niko Hiroko, the best friend, the only friend she has ever had.

Niko had taught her to laugh an how to have a good time, that was until hid older sister Kayzie Hiroko had take him away.

Now Niko was gone, and Akina was once again alone, but this time she wasn't wishing for a new friend because she had already had the best friend anyone could ever wish for, and that was a ten year old boy, and even though Niko wasn't with her now, Akina knew she would see him again.

**Thanks for All You've done  
****I've Missed You for so Long  
****I Can't Believe You're Gone  
Y****ou Still Live In Me **

Akina stood on top of the Mushroom, her hair and dress blowing gently in the breeze that had begun to calm. She pushed her hair behind her ear to stop it covering her face.

Everything was so peaceful; Akina closed her eyes as she let the harmonious silence brush past her. For a moment she thought she heard Niko calling her, she also thought she felt a tug on her short dress. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Niko, but Niko wasn't there, in fact, there was no-one there.

**I Feel You in the Wind  
****You Guide Me Constantly**

For a short time that Niko had been with her, Akina had been the happiest she had ever been, because, her past was none to pleasant, having a pirate as a father and a run-away mother, Akina hadn't laughed or braved a smile the whole time she was in Neverland, but she had put all of that misery behind her, she had moved on with her life, that was until Niko has been taken from her. Akina had gone from being the happiest girl in the world to being very sad, depressed and lonely. It was Niko that had made her a happy as she was. She had never had a sad thought in the few days that Niko was in Wonderland.

**I Never Knew What It Was To Be Alone … No  
****Cause You Were Always There For Me**

A tear sprang from Akina's eye when she realised Niko wasn't there, she quickly wiped it away, as she had always done when Niko saw her crying tears of happiness.

Akina gracefully jumped from Mushroom to Mushroom until she reached the ground, also as she had done when she was showing off to Niko. Once she had reached the ground, she looked back up at one of the Mushroom trunks, and noticed something she had carved into it. The carving consisted of a stick boy and a stick girl holding hands with the words 'Akina and Niko best friends' underneath it.

**You Were Always Home Waiting**

She looked away from the Mushroom. She thought that Niko would always be with herm she thought she would be happy forever, but forever is a long time and Akina had been wrong.

Akina pushed through the bushes to where her house stood. She was stopped dead in her tracks as she raised her eyes from the ground to see another painful memory of her time with her friend.

This memory was of when Akina had been surrounded by Heartless. She had been helpless to defend herself, but Niko and his sister Kayzie had both been there to save her, even though once the battle was over Kayzie has yelled at her, Akina still classed her as a friend, but Niko, in her opinion was the best friend ever.

Akina opened the door to her house and remember the time she had done the very same thing but with Niko jumping out on her as she stepped through the door, but this time, there was no-one to jump out and scare her, or no-one to burst into fits of laughter with her.

**But Now I Come Home  
****And I Miss Your Face  
****Smiling Down On Me**

As the memories became too hard for kina to cope with, she wondered into her bedroom. She lay on her bed; her thought kept floating up and then slipping away before she could pin them down with words. She closed her eyes, but even with her eyes closed she could see the memory of the day she had met Niko and the pair had wondered away from Kayzie.

**I Close My Eyes to See  
****And I Know  
Y****ou're A Part of Me **

_Akina wondered around the roots of the Mushrooms in the forests of Wonderland, as she walked she could hear the soft whistle of the birds singing on the trees. Akina quickly adjusted to her current situation and as the birds song brushed past her and her hair began to blow in the wind again a smile spread across her face. She felt so carefree, she began to hum the same tune as the birds, and the world seemed so beautiful. _

_Akina felt as if she had been in this situation once before, humming this same song, feeling these same feelings but she could not think when, she always sang that song when she felt angry, upset or lonely, but at this time, Akina felt all three of these things. She was angry because Kayzie had taken Niko away from her, she was upset because Niko was gone, and she was lonely because Kayzie had not allowed her to follow them when they left, and she was singing this song it made her feel better, it made her feel loved and it brought her closer to the world around her, and mainly because it reminded her of Niko. _

**And it's Your Song  
****That Sets Me Free  
****I Sing It While  
****I Feel I Cant Hold On  
****I Sing Tonight  
****Cause It Comforts Me**

Akina opened her sleepy eyes, it wasn't very often she slept in the day but recently she had had so much on her mind that her life was proving quiet stressful. She brushed her hair out of her face and over her shoulder; this was when she realised that her hair was caught in a silver chain around her neck.

After a moment of fiddling with the hair that was caught around her chain she finally managed to free her hair and remove the chain from her neck.

Another uncontrollable tear fell from her Akina's eye as she looked at the tiny silver ring that was kept on the chain. She held the ring tight in her hand and held it to her heart.

The tiny ring was a symbol of friendship that Niko had given her to remember him by, and Akina loved having it with her. Akina took the ring from the chain and slid it on her middle finger of her right hand. She then put the chain back around her neck and tucked it back into her short white dress.

**I Carry the Things That Remind Me of You  
****In Loving Memory of the One That Was So True**

Akina took the ring from her finger again, and staring through the centre of it she yet again saw a flashback of a time she and Niko were having fun.

Every time Akina looked at thing ring it made her realise that Niko was still the nicest little boy anyone could ever wish to meet, he was so sweet and innocent and the best friend Akina was ever likely ever to have. Akina knew this and deep in her heart it made her sad to think about it.

**You Were As Kind As You Could Be  
****And Even Though you're Gone  
****Y****ou Still Me the World to Me**

Deep in her heart, Akina felt that she would see Niko again but just thinking that thought wasn't enough to mine her forget her loneliness she was feeling, each day she missed Niko more and more, each night Akina longed for the day Niko would come back to Wonderland so that she could wrap her arms around him and see his sweet smile once again, and with each passing day these feeling built up inside of her.

Akina's heart was filled with love for almost everything in the world, people and animals – except her wicked father, Captain Hook, who had ordered her to call him Captain and to do chores around the ship – but Niko occupied most of this love because he had been such a nice person to be around, he had a soft spot for animals and even if he was away until the day Akina died, she knew, she would never forget him.

**I'll Still Love You More Tomorrow  
****And you'll be here With Me Still **

Akina fell back onto her bed, her head resting on her pink pillow of her heart shaped bed. Once again she was thinking about Niko and the great things he had ever done in the short time Akina had known him. This time she was thinking of a time when Niko's sister, Kayzie had been locked in an intense battle with a giant Heartless, and, also in trouble, Niko had pushed aside is fear and despite his young age cast an amazing Thunder spell to help Kayzie out. Sure the Heartless had then charged at Niko but he had helped his sister and that was the important thing; and it also made Akina care and Kayzie and Niko even more.

**All You Did You Did With Feeling  
****And You Always Found a Meaning  
****And You Always Will**

Akina lay on her be, her eyes closed, feeling almost as happy as she had been when Niko was with her, but, of course Akina could only ever be that happy again when Niko was actually with her, and Akina felt that sometime soon, her wish would be granted, and her and Niko would be together again.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I do own these charcters, so please don't use them without my permission. 

Kayzie and Niko were designed by my best friend, whowrites great fics here, her Penname is Lysha, check out her stuff if you have time.

If you want a picture of Akina, Kayzie and Niko, take a look at my profile where you will find a link.

* * *


End file.
